Earthquake
by LaylaThePenguin
Summary: Its just a normal day at the guild. Suddenly, an earthquake hits. What will happen to Lucy, who is trapped in the guild? Slight NaLu! My first-ever fanfic!
1. Earthquake

**This is my first-ever fanfic, hope you like!**

* * *

It was just another normal day at the guild. Sounds of fighting, drinking, laughter filled the guild. Lucy was sitting at her usual seat in the guild, drinking her strawberry milkshake. She sighed, already used to the daily antics of her fellow guildmates. "They're as lively as ever, huh?" smiled Mirajane.

"No kidding." answered Lucy simply.

"Oh, that reminds me! Lucy dear, would you mind cleaning up the attic for me? I'll be up soon too, after I wash these dishes," asked Mirajane. Lucy sighed and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the attic, she opened the small door that lead inside. Suddenly, the entire guild shook violently, and then there was utter silence. As the guild continued to shake, everyone had the same thoughts in their heads'. _Earthquake_. Everyone scrambled to hide under a table or to find a doorway to stand in. Those who had not found a table or a doorway just curled up into a ball on the floor. Some people made it outside. Lucy however, just got into the attic. She froze in her spot. Next thing she knew, the attic door slammed shut and she was trapped in complete darkness, too afraid and shocked to turn on the light lacrima. Then the shaking stopped. She unfroze, sighed, and started to open the attic door. Meanwhile, downstairs, everyone still in the guild ran outside, in fear of an aftershock. As everyone got outside, Mirajane shrieked and said:"Lucy is still in there! We need to get her!" Natsu quickly ran towards the guild, and just as he was about to reach the door, the guild collapsed. Lucy, still being in the guild, screamed as the building collapsed around her.

* * *

**So~ How was it? Did you like it? I'd appreciate if you reviewed~**

**I like cheese,**

**Layla**


	2. Aftershock

**Hey guys~! Thanks for the follows and reviews~ Even though there aren't a lot of them, I still appreciate it! Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Aftershock

As the building collapsed, Lucy shrieked and curled into a small, tight ball to protect herself. While building collapsed, time seemed to freeze, and the guild members outside the door could only watch it fall. Natsu began desperately removing pieces of wood to find Lucy. As he removed the 4th piece, the ground started to shake once more. A shout was heard from under the wreckage, signaling that Lucy was still conscious. "AHHH! Hel-"Her scream was cut off, as a loud boom was heard, and everyone realized that she must have fallen unconscious.

**_"LUCY!_**_"_ yelled Natsu frantically. He thought of burning the wood, but that would mean taking the risk of burning Lucy as well, which was a risk he did not want to take. So he kept throwing the pieces of wood and debris away, trying to reach Lucy. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and the rest of the guild knelt down to help Natsu, while Carla carried Cana to find help. Finally, part of Lucy's shirt was sighted, and everyone started to dig around that area. Natsu uncovered Lucy's head and her shoulders, and began to lift her out from under the wood.

~Normal P.O.V~

Lucy coughed as she was lifted out from under the rubble. She blinked, and struggled to see who her rescuer was. Natsu. Of course. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She hugged him. "Thank you, Natsu," she whispered into his ear. "I was really scared…" Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she buried her face into his chest.

"It's all right now, Luce. There's nothing to be afraid of now that I'm here. It's alright now," he assured her. "Everything's fine now. Don't cry! I hate seeing you cry..," Natsu murmured the last part. Lucy smiled into his chest. She pulled away, smiling, and as soon as she did that, Happy hugged her, crying and saying thank Mavis she was all right.

"Hey, everyone! Is Lucy alright now?"

Everyone turned and saw Cana running towards the guild, with Carla and many townspeople behind her. One of the townspeople asked: "Why is this place so damaged? It looks like there's been an earthquake or something," which earned him confused looks from some of members of the guild.

"There_ was_ an earthquake. How could you not have felt it? It was huge!" said Laki. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a black blob sneaking away. She wasn't the only one who noticed it though, because soon a wall of ice blocked the blob's way.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here?!" shouted Gray.

"Hehehehehe… sorry 'bout that…" said the person, as he took off his hood, revealing none other than Jura, the wizard saint.

"Jura-san? Why are you here?" questioned Wendy. The guild was silent, waiting for his answer.

"W-well, it-it's kind of a long story. Do you really want to know?" stammered Jura. Mira and Erza eyed him suspiciously.

"We have time to listen. Pfft. I'm not gonna get to my booze anytime soon, so might as well listen to what ya hafta say," said Cana.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But, don't ask me any questions while I'm talking."

"Okay, okay, just get on with it!" growled Erza.

"Well, it all started when Master told us S-Class wizards to start training for the Grand Magic Games, even though its months away. So off I went train. I found a really quiet and peaceful spot, right in the middle of those woods over there."

"I didn't even realize there was a forest over there," someone whispered.

"No talking! I began to practice some of my strongest attacks, and that's when I realized how close the training area was to your guild. I to think what would happen to you guys if I messed up an attack,, and that's when everything went wrong."

* * *

**Well? How was it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! I'll try to update again soon!**

**I like cheese,**

**Layla**


	3. Explaining

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated, but I had a lot of schoolwork. This might be bad sinc I rushed, but I hope you enjoy! ;^^**

* * *

**Explaining**

"You all have seen my attack, Rumbling Mt. Fuji, yes?" asked Jura. Many people nodded their heads yes, recalling the attack that earned an 8544 on the MPF scale. "Well, I was practicing that attack, hoping to make it even stronger, but I lost my concentration, thinking about how dangerous it would be if I accidentally attacked your guild. And then that's when I did lose concentration, and the attack went wrong. Instead of hitting the practice lacrima, I hit the ground, and the whole area shook violently. I stopped it right before it hit the town, but unfortunately, it hit your guild, causing a gigantic earthquake. I couldn't stop it, and then your guild collapsed. I hope no one got hurt…"

"ARE YOU FRICKIN' KIDDING ME?! Do you not see that Lucy has scratches and cuts ALL OVER HER? Now, we know you caused the earthquake, and I am going to KILL YOU!" roared Natsu as he lunged at Jura.

"STOP!" The guild turned and saw Lucy, shivering and with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, don't worry. Jura-san, I don't blame you for what happened. You can go now," murmured Lucy.

"YOU may forgive him, but _I _don't. He hurt you, and I'm not letting him get away with it," spat Natsu. He took another step towards Jura, but Erza stopped him.

"That's enough, Natsu. Lucy said to stop, so we should do what she says. You," she said pointing at Jura "can go." There was a slight hint of hesitation in her voice, but she watched as he began to walk away from the guild.

"Thank you. I owe you a lot for letting me go. Here, take this bag of jewels," said Jura as he pulled a large bag of jewels out of his pocket. "It should be enough for medical treatment and re-construction of the guild."

"Um...excuse me… I...I can perform treatment, so we don't need money for that," stammered Wendy. Jura took her hand and placed the bag of jewels in her palm.

"Take it. It's really all I can do, after my little slip hurt your guild so much."

"Psh. 'Little slip'? Yeah right. More like huge mistake," muttered Natsu under his breath. Jura smiled as he walked away from the guild.

"Thank you! Good bye!" he waved good bye and then vanished.

"Now that he's gone, I can perform treatment on you, Lucy-san," declared Wendy as she led Lucy away from the collapsed guild. She began to heal her immediately, and after a while, Lucy's wounds were completely healed. Lucy thanked Wendy and left for home.

"Today was such a long day huh, Plue?" sighed Lucy as she walked home. She unlocked her front door, only to find Natsu and Happy sitting and eating on her carpet. She ran over and kicked Natsu in the head.

"OW! What was that for, Luce?" screamed Natsu, rubbing his aching head.

"That, you idiot, was for breaking and entering into my house!" Lucy grabbed the fish Happy was holding and threw it out the open window. Happy started sobbing, and clutched Lucy's leg. "Argh. What do you want? Food? A job? Money? Well, I'm not giving you food or money, and I'm not in the mood for a job. So just go home, okay?"

"We just wanted to see how you were doing. So, how are you? You feeling okay?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, I'm fine, now GO HOME."

"Awwwww… can't we stay a little longer?" whined Natsu.

"No."

"Please? I'll give you all of Happy's fish?"

"No"

"I'll give you 10 jewels~"

"No. Go home."

"Fiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnne, I'll leave if you give me 100 jewels," said Natsu.

"No. I'll give you some candy if you leave. So just GO HOME!" demanded Lucy.

"Oh, fine. Stingy." Lucy placed a mall bag of assorted candies in his outstretched hand.

"Good bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" smiled Lucy, glad that they were finally gone. Natsu waved good bye and Happy flew them away to their home. Lucy sighed, changed into pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

**Kyaa! That's done now. Onto homework nowwwwwww~ **

**Please review! I'd appreciate it!**

**I like cheese,**

**Layla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is the last chapter, so please try to enjoy it! I did my best!**

* * *

**End**

As Lucy walked towards the ruined guild, she wondered how they would take on jobs, since the request board was completely demolished. It had been nearly a week since the earthquake, or as some called it, the "Rumble", and Master had finally deemed the guild safe to go into. Lucy assumed that meant there would be a temporary request board and bar. Apparently they had already rebuilt the guild, but Lucy didn't think that was likely, since it hadn't even been a week yet. As Lucy the guild came into her sight, she froze, and rubbed her eyes. No, it was impossible! The guild was already remade, even bigger than it was before. The majestic Fairy Tail sign was painted a light purple, and it stood towering over the entrance to the guild. "Pretty well, built don't you think? I like it!" Lucy heard a voice say.

"Natsu! Yeah, it is, isn't it? But I'm willing to bet any amount of jewels that you didn't do any of it~" laughed Lucy. Natsu stared at her, and then said:

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't do anything except break the wall. That cost a whole lot of jewels to fix." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her towards the door of the guild. "C'mon, let's get inside! I can't wait to see the finished product!" Lucy laughed and as she opened the door, she felt shocked and amazed and proud all at the same time. Shocked because it was so awesome, amazed because it was, well, _amazing_, and proud because her guild mates created something so spectacular in such a short time. There were multi-coloured bubbles with the guild sign in them, floating around, and the tables were made of beautiful shiny wood. The new stage was huge, and could probably fit nearly 100 people on it. Lucy noticed the bar had a new menu, with many more delicious foods to choose from. The most significant difference however, was the recreation room and library. The recreation room was a big as a whole casino, and had just as many games and activities. The swimming pool had been enlarged, now having a slide and 3 diving boards, and there was also a hot tub. Farther back, there was a practice room, for practicing magic and fighting. Natsu was just as amazed as Lucy, but his favourite additions were the practice room, so he could fight Gray without injuring others, and the new menu, which meant more food. As the two made their way back to the bar, they realized they were still holding hands. Both blushed and dropped each others' hands.

"S…so, you want to go on a job?" asked Lucy nervously. Natsu nodded, and Lucy went over to the request board to choose a suitable job. "How's this one, 'Help me move to my new house'? The reward is 100,000 jewels."

"Sure, why not? I'll find Gray and Erza. GRAY! ERZA! LET'S GO ON A JOB!" yelled Natsu. Soon, they were all ready to go. They left, bidding good bye to their fellow guildmates and went to board the train.

~Time Skip~

"Whew! If I'd known he loved antiques so much, and had so many, I never would've helped him!" whined Lucy. "They were so heavy! Ah~ I'm going home to take a bath. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Lucy!" said Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza.

As soon as Lucy got home, she took a bath and went to bed, only to find a warm body next to her. Lucy, too tired to even care, ignored him and while she slept, unconsciously their arms wrapped around each other as they both dreamt happy things.

* * *

**So, it wasn't a very good ending, was it? I really didn't feel like writing too much, so please bear with it! Maybe I'll upload another story, who knows. Well, until next time, bye-bye!**

**I like cheese (and whoever reviews),**

**Layla**


	5. Announcment

**Hello everybody!**

**Okay, so I'm making an epilogue to Earthquake. riku'sgirl19 suggested one, and I thought it was a good idea. so stay tuned for the epilogue!**

**Layla**


	6. Side Effect

**Side Effect**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, but blame my teachers for giving so much homework and the computer for catching a virus. So, here comes the epilogue of Earthquake.**

**I haven't done a disclaimer yet…**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and then she noticed something. Or rather, some_one_. Natsu was sleeping beside her! She started to freak out, and pushed him off her bed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN _MY_ BED? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" shrieked Lucy.

"Mmmm… good morning Luce! Did you sleep well?" asked Natsu, unaware that he had just been kicked off the bed and yelled at. A dark aura appeared around Lucy.

"You sneaked into my bed and SLEPT with me. Do you think I slept well?" demanded Lucy. Natsu looked at her with a strange look.

"Well, yeah, you did sleep pretty well. Did I tell you that when you snore, it sounds really cute?"

"You...you... IDIOT! Get out of my house! Don't ever come back! LEAVE!" yelled Lucy. Natsu backed away from her towards the door.

"Hell, someone's cranky today. Well, see you at the guild!" said Natsu. The second he left, Lucy dropped to the floor, her face matching the red of Erza's hair. She got up, walked to the bathroom and splashed her face. _I…I slept with him! _Him_ of all people. Why am I so unlucky? _Thought Lucy. Lucy sighed, combed her hair with her hands, got dressed and left for the guild.

"Good morning everyone! Hi, Mira-San, can I have a strawberry milkshake?" greeted Lucy as she walked into the guild. Replies were heard throughout the guild, and Mira smiled as she set down a well-made milkshake in front of Lucy.

"Good morning, Lucy! Did you sleep well?" asked Mira.

"Uh…" said Lucy, unwilling to tell Mira what happened at her house this morning."Yes, I slept fine. What about you?"

"Fi-" Mira was cut off as a flying Natsu landed in front of her. "My, my, Natsu, aren't we excited today?" smiled Mira.

Ignoring Mira, Natsu looked at Lucy, looking angry.

"You told me you slept badly! Was that a lie?!" yelled Natsu.

"Um... Well..." stammered Lucy.

"Was it a lie?"

"N-no..."

"Then why did you tell Mira you slept well?" Screamed Natsu. Suddenly, Lucy fell off her chair, and screamed: "Don't come near me! Don't...don't hurt me! Please! Leave me alone!" pleaded Lucy, and then she fainted.

(O_O)(O_O)(O_O) (O_O)

~In the infirmary~.

"Lucy-san's going to be fine, it just seems like an aftereffect of almost being buried alive. Natsu-San, I think you scared her and made her remember the memory of almost being buried. Tsk, tsk!" scolded Wendy as she explained what happened to Lucy. "She just needs a few days to recover from the shock, that's all. No yelling at her until then, got it?" she said, looking straight at Natsu.

"Tsk. Fine, whatever you say, doctor," huffed Natsu. Wendy glared at him before leaving the room, gesturing for everyone else in the room to do so as well. Erza patted Lucy's head before leaving, and Happy placed a fish on the table. Natsu lingered a slight bit longer, and tentatively stretched out his hand to pat Lucy's head. "Get better soon, Luce."

~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~

_That was so scary! I don't know why I remembered that horrible incident again, but I know I'm sorry for yelling at Natsu. It wasn't his fault (A/N Uh, yes it was), so I should apologize. I… _

"Oh, hi Wendy. Came to check on me?" I asked.

"Yes, Lucy-san. You need anything? I'll be here to help you," smiled Wendy. "But first, I need to explain to you what happened. I told the others that it wasn't serious, but I need you to know, that, it isn't serious, but you do need to be careful. You had a spasm, and they will keep coming for a few days. Now, if you were not a wizard, there would only be shock for a day or so. But for you, an experienced wizard, it is a bit more… um… _different_." I must've looked worried, because then she smiled and said, "But don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen… probably. Now, you see, you'll just be more sensitive about things, and need a little more attention. That's all."

I sighed, glad it wasn't too serious or anything. "But for how long?" I asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Sorry Lucy-san, you're just gonna have to wait it out." She smiled sympathetically and left the room.

~Normal P.O.V.~

Lucy watched as Wendy left the room, and then sighed with exhaustion. She got up, put on her shoes and went downstairs to the bar. "Extra-large strawberry milkshake please," Lucy said to Mirajane.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, we've run out of strawberries. Would you like something else instead?" asked Mira.

"We're out of strawberries? But… but we _always_ have strawberries! I want a strawberry milkshake!" cried Lucy. Wendy got up from where she was sitting and pulled Lucy to the side of the guild.

"Now look here Lucy, this is what I was talking about. If you need something, ask me, Master or Erza. We can take care of you, until you get better. Okay?" smiled Wendy. Lucy nodded, and left the guild, probably headed home. Wendy ran after her, and said: "Lucy-san, if you go somewhere, make sure you go with someone else. Anything now can make you upset, and we don't want you to get upset in front of lots of strangers, okay? Now, where are you headed?"

"Home," stated Lucy simply, and she began to run towards her house. Wendy ran after her, and knew that the next days were going to be very long.

* * *

**So-o-o-o-o-o-o how was it? I'm making another chapter, and I hope it'll be up soon!**

**I like cheese and reviewers!  
**

**Layla**


	7. The Seventh Chapter

**SO SORRY! I was grounded... and I have writers block... this chapter sucks... but i really didn't have inspiration... PM me if u have ideas... I hate myself... grrrr**

* * *

"Ah~ nothing like a refreshing bath after a hard day, right, Wendy?" sighed Lucy. Wendy blushed and nodded. "Awwwww, you don't have to be so shy~ anyways, we're both girls right? Nothing to be afraid of!" said Lucy

"I…it's just I don't usually take baths with anyone… It's embarrassing!" mumbled Wendy. Lucy stood up, causing Wendy to blush and look away, and then wrapped a towel around herself.

"Well, it's all yours now. Rinse well! I'll be in my room," said Lucy. Wendy waited until Lucy left the bathroom, then rinsed and put on her clothes. She went into Lucy's room and sat down on her bed. "Now then, what do you want to do? Wanna play a game?" asked Lucy.

"No thanks, I think I'll sleep now. Good night!" yawned Wendy as she crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Lucy grinned, seeing Wendy asleep and pulled out a black marker. She chuckled mischievously and began to draw.

~The next day~

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! What happened?" screamed Wendy. Lucy burst out in laughter as she saw Wendy's reaction to her new "make-over".

"Bwahahahahaha! How is it? Like it? Haha!" laughed Lucy. Wendy began to wash her face, and the marker began to smudge. Suddenly Lucy stopped laughing, and she ran out the door in her pajamas.

"Ah! Lucy-san, please wait! Wait for me!" cried Wendy as she dried her face, with still a few marker lines still visible and chased after Lucy. As Wendy opened the doors to the guild breathlessly, she saw Lucy, and sweatdropped. The blonde mage was asking Mira for a smoothie.

"I had to make sure that the guild wouldn't run out of strawberries until I got a smoothie," explained Lucy as she sipped her smoothie, clearly happy she got one. Mira stood behind the counter with a smile as she wiped the counter, and took other peoples' orders. Just as Lucy finished her smoothie, Natsu burst in through the window. "LEARN HOW TO USE THE DOOR!" screeched Lucy. Natsu looked at her, then sat down beside her. He faced her and held up a job flyer. He pointed to it. He pointed at her and drew a question mark in the air.

"He lost his voice today. It's been so quiet…" said Happy. Lucy nodded her head, then beckoned for Gray and Erza to come over. She pointed at the flyer, and drew a question mark like Natsu had done. "How about we go tomorrow? I think Natsu wants to be able to yell at the enemies…" suggested Happy. Natsu smiled and nodded, then went out through the window, probably to get medicine for his throat. Happy followed, and Wendy sighed.

"He could've just asked me…" she said. She always wanted to be of use to the other members. "Mira-san, we're going on this job. See you when we come back!"

* * *

**AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH HH! That chapter was soooooooooooo horrible! So sorry! I have horrible news! WRITER'S BLOCK! HOMEWORK! I GOT GROUNDED! ARGH! I got grounded and I couldn't use the computer for 3 weeks… but my parents ended the punishment early… so sorry! I might not be able to update soon… please stay tuned!**

**Layla**


	8. What?

**HOLY SHIT! IT'S BEEN A WHOLE MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED! SORRY GUYS! I WAS LAZY AND STUPID! I PRESENT YOU WITH THE NEW CHAPTER OF ****EARTHQUAKE****!**

* * *

"… I'm so bored, when are the monsters gonna show up? I'M SO-"

"Oh, shut up, flame-brain. They're not gonna come with you yelling and screaming. Just be patient. They shouldn't be far now…" said Gray, rolling his eyes. Natsu punched Gray in the head, and Erza smacked Natsu's head. Lucy slept against the trunk of a large tree. Wendy stroked Carla's fur and yawned. "Hey! Do you guys hear something?" said Gray. Erza cupped her ear and closed her eyes in concentration. She shook Lucy awake, and Lucy copied what Erza was doing.

"Oh… they're coming… my keys, where are they?" mumbled Lucy sleepily as she reached for her keys. Just as she pulled out her keys, the first monster came. It was red, with spots of black on it. The eyes were very close together, and it had thick eyebrows. It was about 4 feet taller than Natsu. "Open, gate of the bull, TAURUS!" yelled Lucy. Taurus swung his axe at the monster as Erza re-quipped into her Black Wing armor.

"Black Wing: Moon Slash!" said Erza, swinging her sword at the monster. The monster disintegrated, and a second replaced it. Natsu jumped up and Gray attacked the monster with Ice Make: Lance.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" yelled Natsu, happy to finally be fighting. The monster roared in pain and stomped its foot. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" said Natsu, finishing off the monster. "HAH! Finally some action! So… we're supposed to bring these things in for the client?" asked Natsu, stepping on the monster's face.

"Seems like it. Let us go to the house of the client!" Erza picked up one of the monsters and began dragging it towards the house of the client. Natsu and Gray picked up the second one, and Lucy picked up Happy. Wendy trailed behind, feeling sad that she didn't do anything, while Carla told her to stop worrying. Erza knocked on the door of the client, whose name was Mr. Barara. He opened the door and welcomed the wizards inside. He led them to a room with bars.

"You may put zee monztars inzide zis room," said Mr. Barara with a strange accent. "Now I vill gif you zee money." He led them into his living room, and placed a wad of money in the table. "50,000 jewels for each of you! Zanks you very much!" He led them out if his house and waved them good bye. The wizards waved awkwardly and ran to the train station.

"Is it just me or was that man reeeeeeeeaaallllllyyyyyy creepy?" questioned Lucy, rubbing her arms. She handed the ticket man her ticket and got onboard the train.

"Mrffff….grrrgleglemooooooooo," said Natsu. Wendy sighed and cast Troia on Natsu. "Yeah, he seemed suspicious… and he looked kinda familiar somehow… I thought I'd seen him somewhere before. Maybe at a restaurant?"

"Probably nothing… and plus, if you did, he would have recognized you," said Lucy. "Anyways, I have enough money for my rent! And you guys didn't destroy anything! What an accomplishment!" praised Lucy. However, she spoke too soon. Someone threw a wine bottle at Gray's head.

"WHICH IDIOT THREW THIS AT ME, HUH?!" yelled Gray. He stripped of his shirt. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" A giant hammer made of ice appeared from his palms. He began to swing it around, destroying the train. "UOOOOOOH! WHO THREW IT?!" yelled Gray. His hammer hit Natsu, which resulted in him spewing flames everywhere. Happy cheered for Natsu, not noticing that the train was in wrecks.

"I'm not paying for the damage! Have fun!" screamed Lucy as she, Wendy, Erza and Carla ran off in the direction of the next train station. "Geez, those idiots are really crazy. How do we put up with them?" huffed Lucy. They reached the station and got on another train towards Magnolia. When they got to the guild, everyone looked at them. Someone began to say:"Where's Natsu and Gray?" but they got cut off by Lucy saying: "On the train, still fighting. Those dumb-asses, what were they thinking?" sighed Lucy in exasperation as she sat down on a bar stool.

"My, my, sounds like you need something to cool you down. How about some iced tea? And a strawberry cake for you, Erza? Tea for Wendy and Carla?" asked Mirajane, smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Mira," said Erza. Just then Natsu and Gray busted open the doors.

"I SO did not do as much damage as you, Stripper!"

"Nuh-uh, you _SO_ did more! Stupid Fame-brain,"

"What was that? Do I hear a challenge?"

"Oh yeah, bring it on!"

"I'm not going easy on you, Ice Princess!"

"You better not, Firey-idiot!"

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU! AT ONCE!" shouted Erza. "No fighting!" Both boys ignored her, and soon Erza joined them in fighting. Lucy sighed and stood up, and taking Wendy by her hand, went to her apartment. "No fighting! Stop at once! STOP!" Erza's voice could be heard in the guild, as could the sounds of her swords swinging and her armor clanging.

"I hope no one gets hurt… badly," said Wendy. Lucy stopped running all of a sudden, and froze. "Lucy…san?" said Wendy with a worried voice.

"My head is spinning… I can't see or feel anything… ugh, I feel so horrible," murmured Lucy. "Crap, I need to sit down." Then she fell, and Wendy barely caught her. "Earthquake…" she muttered and she fell unconscious.

"Lucy-san! Wake up please! Carla, help me bring Lucy-san back to her apartment. Hurry!" The two brought Lucy back to her apartment, and Wendy tried some healing spell. Carla flew back to the guild to inform the others. "Lucy-san, please be okay…"

* * *

**Nya~ I hate myself~ Sorry, guys! No excuse, just I was lazy! **

**Layla**

**P.S. Review please~?**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry for not updating! Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 9

Nearly 2 hours passed, and Lucy was still unconscious. A few minutes passed by in silence, and groaning, Lucy sat up and rubbed her head. "Lucy-san, please lie  
down! You need to rest!" exclaimed Wendy. She placed her hands over Lucy's head, and cast a healing spell. "You're really heavy to carry, by the way."  
"Wha...what happened?" asked Lucy, ignoring the weight comment. "Did I fall or something?"

"Um... You said your head hurt and you fainted. Do you remember what  
happened before you fell?" asked Wendy, afraid Lucy had lost her  
memory.

"Um... We were running away from the guild trying not to get killed, right?" replied Lucy. "But before that... I don't remember. I can remember the earthquake, and screaming at Natsu. After that... I don't know. I don't remember! Argh! Moooo! Merrrrr! I'm trying to remember, but I can't! I'm not sure why. Sorry guys, I really don't remember." Wendy bit her lip and sighed.  
" Well, I'd say her 'aftershock' is over, but she seems to have forgotten everything that happened during that time period. She's all better now! Natsu-san will be happy! Well, everyone else too of course! Tehe..." she announced. Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand and they walked back to the guild, which had calmed down… slightly. "Everyone, Lucy-san has recovered! Party time! Yay! Lucy-san is recovered!" The guild cheered as Lucy sweatdropped. "Yahoo! It's time to party!"

"Lucy, come over here! Come drink some of this strange water with me! It's not bad, but it tastes fizzy…" Natsu drank some of the water and sneezed.

"N…Natsu, that's-"began Lucy, nervously pointing behind him. Natsu slowly turned around and gulped. "-Erza's sparkling water."

"Why are you drinking my sparkling water?" Erza asked sweetly with a menacing smile. "Well… it's time to die now. Good bye, Natsu! Mwahahaha!" Erza requiped a long sword and began slashing at Natsu.

"S…she's drunk, isn't she? Well, it wouldn't hurt to drink a little, right? After all, this party is for me! Mira-san, a pint of beer for me, and some sparkling peach water for the little Wendy here!" called Lucy. Mira giggled and rushed off to get Lucy's beer and Wendy's peach water. "Thanks Mira! Now, Wendy, we drink! Ohohohohohohoho! Come drink with us, Natsu!" Natsu glanced at Lucy, and then pointed behind him. Erza was blindly swinging her sword, destroying quite a few tables and creating slash marks on the floor. Natsu jogged over to Lucy and grabbed her beer. He took a long sip, wiped his mouth and sighed.

"I thought I was gonna die… At least Erza was drunk and couldn't see me properly… Anyways, what do you think of my New Year's resolutions?" said Natsu.

"It's still over 2 weeks until New Year's, and you've already made resolutions?"

"So I don't have to think during New Year's time."

"I didn't think you did this kind of stuff, Natsu!"

"You don't know me well enough" Natsu smirked and took another swig of Lucy's beer.

"Well, let me see your list." Lucy grabbed her beer back and sipped it as she read Natsu's list. She frowned when she saw it; the writing was barely legible.

1. Annoy Gray more

2. Stop burning down houses

3. Stop making Erza/Mira angry

4. Steal all of Lucy's food

5. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last one was crossed out, but Lucy could still see what it said. She smiled, grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him outside. Once they were outside, she dumped the rest of her beer on his head. "Hey, what was that for?! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Thanks for caring so much about me…" When Natsu looked at her, confusion in his eyes, she read out the fifth resolution. "Make sure Lucy doesn't cry. Thanks for worrying, but you really don't need to," Lucy smiled. A small blush, nearly invisible, appeared on Natsu's cheeks. Lucy opened her arms and hugged Natsu. She quickly pulled away, saying: "Eeewww… now I'm all sticky 'cause of the beer!" Natsu laughed and shook his head, shaking more beer drops onto Lucy. "Stop that! Kyaaa!" She began to run towards her apartment.

"Oh no you don't! Not until you're soaked! Mira, another beer!" yelled Natsu. Mira quickly ran outside to give Natsu his beer. "Come back here, Luce! I'm gonna get you!" When he reached her apartment, he threw the door open, only to find it dark and empty.

"Got you!" shouted Lucy triumphantly, dumping a bottle of beer on his head. In turn, Natsu splashed Lucy with the beer he had is his hand, only to find that he had spilled it all running from the guild to Lucy's apartment. "I guess I win! As punishment, you buy dinner for me!" Lucy cheered.

"Oh, fine. Only one dinner though! And it better be cheap!" declared Natsu.

"Waaaaahhhh~ Lucy… that dinner cost soooo much! I told you to make it cheap!" whined Natsu.

"Since when do I do what you like?" grinned Lucy. Natsu glared at her.

"You suck, Lucy!"

"Not as much as you~!"

"Why y-"A loud burp interrupted his sentence. "Ah~ It's too late for this… G'night!" Natsu waved goodbye and ran to his house. "See you tomorrow, Luce!"

"Bye-bye, Natsu!" shouted Lucy. "Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" Plue appeared, and Lucy scooped him up in her arms, heading to her apartment. "It feels like I've missed so much… And everyone seems to have changed so much, I don't know. I feel kinda… left out, you know, Plue? I've been 'sick' for so long, maybe a month? I feel like I've forgotten important things," sighed Lucy sadly.

"Puuuuuuun puuuuuun puuuun pupupuuuun!" answered Plue.

"I know! I'll take a job, and give everyone some jewels to pay them back! For taking care of me. Or maybe I'll prepare a feast for them! Aren't I smart?"

"Puuuun!" was the reply. Lucy went into her house, brushed her teeth and fell asleep writing her novel, happy with her plan.

* * *

Hoped it was okay... ;3; I know I suck... 3


	10. SOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY

SOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT IWAS BUSY, AND THEN MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS AND I HAD TO GET A NEW ONE AND THEN WRITERS BLOOOOOCK! I WILL UPDATE SOON, SORRRRRY! ;^; *cry* PLEASE BE PATIENT!


	11. The End?

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Waaaaaaah! I'm so tired! These bags of food are really heavy… if only Natsu was here to carry them," I sighed tiredly. The bags really _were_ heavy, I could barely lift them. _If the guild didn't eat so much, I wouldn't have to carry so much! _I thought crossly. _No, I can't think that way! I'm doing this for them_, _so I have to do this on my own! _I sighed again, and pushed open the door to my apartment. "GEEEEEEEET OOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!" I screeched. Natsu and Happy had yet again made their way into my room. I threw a bag of flour at his head. It exploded, creating a big puff of white flour. "What are you doing here?!"

"We ran out of food! Natsu, you look like a ghost! Aye sir!" answered Happy cheerfully.

"I don't care! It's my room! Get out!" I cried. I picked up Happy and tossed him out the open window. "Natsu, get out before I throw you out!" I tossed him a bag of chips. "Take this and get out!" I didn't want him to know about the feast before everyone else did.

"Awwwww… C'mon Luce, spare some more food?" he whined.

"NO. No food for you." I chided. He frowned and jumped out the window. "USE THE DOOR!" I sighed, and began preparing the food.

~A looooooong time later (6:59 am) ~ ~Normal P.O.V~

Lucy wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she finished making the last dish of food. Plue danced on top of the table. "And lastly, to bring all the food to the guild!" Lucy pulled out a magic item, called the Lock bag. "Hmmm… this is my first time using this… the guy selling it said that I can put anything inside, with no limits. Let's see if it works!" Lucy pulled out a list of instructions from the bag. "'What is the Lock bag? The Lock bag is a special magic bag that is able to carry anything! Put shoes, clothes, even food inside, and it will be safe until the user needs it! Plus, it is conveniently small enough to fit in a pocket, or hung on a belt! Warning: This bag is not meant to be used for kidnapping. Do not put any living creatures other than plants inside this bag, as the bag does not include breathing holes. The living creature(s) will suffocate and die. Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for your cooperation.' Oh, I _so _did not realize that this bag is not made for kidnapping! What a stupid warning!" Lucy said sarcastically. "Puuuuuuuun? Pupupupunnnnn?" said Plue. Lucy grinned and placed all of the food inside the bag. She hung it on her belt. "Let's go, Plue!" She scooped Plue up into her arms and ran off towards the guild.

~At the guild~

Lucy grinned and began pushing tables together, to form one big table. Once all the tables were together, Lucy opened her Lock bag and spread all the breakfast foods out. She chuckled, and sat in the corner of the guild. Soon, Master walked in with Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman.

"OH! What's this nice smell? Smells like fresh bread and cheese!" exclaimed Master. He saw the table decorated with food, and rushed over. "Mmmm… so much food! Mira, get some plates and cups! It's a breakfast party!" Mirajane went to the bar and brought out plates and cups. Master piled up the food on his plate and began to eat. Lucy stood up, brushed off her skirt and walked up to Master.

"Um, Master?" said Lucy.

"Oh! Lucy, were you the one who made all this food? It's delicious," asked Master, stuffing a cinnamon roll in his mouth.

"Actually, yes. I wanted to thank the guild for taking care of me while I was… sick, and I figured since everyone here likes to eat, making a big feast for everyone would be best. Master nodded and gulped down some water. More people began trickling into the guild and stuffing themselves with food.

"Oho! What's this I see? FOOD!" Natsu ran over to the food table and grabbed as much food as possible. "Hmmm… tastes like something Lucy would make! Lucy! Where are you?" he shouted with his mouth full. Lucy walked over to him.

"So? Is the food good?" When Natsu nodded, Lucy smiled and jogged to where Levy and Juvia were sitting.

~At the end of the day~

The members of the guild walked slowly out, all with round bellies and crumbs on their faces. Some burped, while others kept sighing in delight. Lucy walked out last, humming happily; glad she had repaid the guild somehow. "Waaaah! Today was a good day. Gotta go home and shower."

"Lucy, the food was really good! Thanks!" Lucy nodded and smiled as many of the guild members praised her. She always replied:"No problem" or "Glad you liked it!" The last one to say thanks was Gray.

"Hey, Lucy, how long did it take you to-BURP-make all that food?"asked Gray.

"Hm, I dunno, couple hours? It was definitely worth it, since everyone seemed to like it," replied Lucy. Gray stared at her.

"It only took a few hours?! Hell, I would've taken at least a month!" said Gray. Lucy giggled.

"Well, I cook normally, so it wasn't that bad," stated Lucy. She sighed happily, and went towards her apartment. She waved good bye to Gray. "Hmmm… Now that I think about it, where does Gray live?" she wondered. She pulled opened the door to her room, and guess who was there? Natsu, of course! "GEEEEEEET OOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!" She threw Plue at Natsu, and Plue's nose jabbed him right in the stomach. Natsu yelped, and removed Plue from his stomach.

"Yo, Lucy! You got any food?" asked Natsu.

"You just had so much food at the guild, and you're still hungry?! GEEET OOOUUUUTTT!" shouted Lucy. "No food for you."

"Whaaaat? Pwease give poor little me some food!" pouted Natsu. Lucy looked away and shook her head. "Pweeeeease?" begged Natsu.

"GET OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK!" shouted Lucy.

"Cranky old granny. Happy, let's go!" shouted Natsu. Happy flew out of the kitchen with a fish in his mouth. "See ya at the guild, Lucy!" He jumped out the window with Happy behind him.

"Use the damn door! Some things never change…" Lucy sighed, and got ready to sleep after a long day. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and slipped into her pajamas. "Good night," she whispered to herself and fell asleep, dreaming about fuzzy unicorns with pink fur.

~THE END~

* * *

Sorry for a bad last chapter! I'm working on a new story, so please wait and read it when it comes out! ^^

Oh, I don't own Fairy Tail, and sorry if the characters are OOC


End file.
